


Bloody Love

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vampire!Kyoutani, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Even when Kentarou is starving it's hard to look past the guilt of being little more than a parasite. Thankfully, Hajime is always more than willing to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to fairylights101writes:  
> “How hard can you bite with those plastic fangs in your mouth?” whatever pare you want ;)
> 
> Heavy on the blood-drinking element for a bit.  
> EDIT: I also kinda forgot it was for a plastic fangs prompt, soooo... yeah. Have this instead.

Kentarou swallowed hard as he eyed the empty drawer of the fridge. Still as empty as it had been the day before, and the one before that. Hajime hadn’t been able to get any bags to put in there - there’d been someone outside the doors every time he’d gone by. “Shit…” Kentarou mumbled. His stomach growled in response. 

_ If Hajime doesn’t have any tonight either… _ He didn’t want to - didn’t like the thought of it, but Hajime swore up and down. Always insisted he didn’t mind when Kentarou dipped him low and pressed his mouth to his neck, punctured his skin with sharp, white teeth and drank deep. Kentarou’s stomach groaned louder and the blond curled in over his stomach as he shut the fridge. 

He trudged out to the living room and sagged onto the couch, stomach aching dully and eyes heavy, body weary. The TV droned in the background, but he didn’t focus, couldn’t really. The last of his blood bags had run out four days ago, and that had been after stretching them for two weeks of Hajime having days off and being sick. Kentarou sighed and buried his face into the pillow.  _ It’s not his fault. It’s definitely not his fault he’s dating a monster. _ His fingers dug into the pillow.  _ Shit. _ He bit his tongue and curled in closer on himself. 

Sleep didn’t come easy, but it did, and he woke up to a jingle of keys in the door. He was up in an instant, nose twitching at the delectable smell that slipped through the cracks. 

_ Hajime! _

Kentarou bounced up and peered over the back of the couch as the door swung open and Hajime stepped in. His boyfriend saw him immediately and smiled, a little tired, and locked the door behind him. His bag was full. Smelled of blood. Kentarou’s stomach growled again, but he hopped over the back of the couch and pulled Hajime into a warm hug. “Feeling okay?” 

Hajime smiled into his neck and nodded. “Yeah, just tired. Had a long shift. But…” He nudged Kentarou back a little bit and shrugged his bag off. A quick pull of the zipper revealed a specially made and insulated backpack compartment stuffed full with blood bags. Kentarou had to bite back a moan, had to hold his hands back as he reached forward and cupped Hajime’s cheeks instead. “Thank you,” he breathed, and he leaned in. 

Hajime’s mouth was warm and soft, and Kentarou smiled into the kiss. His boyfriend hummed happily and was more than eager to open his mouth when Kentarou hesitantly bit. One of his hands rose and curled into Kentarou’s short, curly hair, and the soft, familiar tug made him smile.  _ I’m glad you’re home. _ He didn’t have to say it - he was certain Hajime knew it anyways. Kentarou finally pulled back after a minute, his stomach aching but smiling softly as he thumbed Hajime’s cheeks. “Welcome home.” 

Hajime smiled, cheeks red, and he nodded. “Thanks, Kentarou. Ah, here, I know you’re hungry.” Hajime pulled his hand away and peered into his bag, rustling through the blood bags inside. 

Kentarou went still, his mouth dry. He could feel the heat of Hajime’s skin burning against his skin,  _ alive _ . Felt Hajime’s pulse when he dropped his hand to Hajime’s neck, the vein throbbing beneath his fingers. Could smell the sweet aroma of his blood - O-negative - beneath the stink of antiseptic and the scent of something purely  _ Hajime _ . Kentarou’s eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in deeper, drowning in that sweet scent, body aching and stomach growling. 

Fingers brushed across Kentarou’s cheek and the blond blinked, hazy. He was close to Hajime, mouth hovering over his neck, stomach and fangs aching, his throat burning. 

Kentarou shoved himself back, breathing hard and wide-eyed. He grabbed Hajime’s bag and darted into the kitchen, cheeks dark with shame. Hands shaking and body hot he pulled the packs of blood out and tossed them into the fridge, ruining Hajime’s careful ordering as he dumped them in, then grabbed one and stood. 

Hajime’s hands caught him before he could close the door, before he could bite through the bag, and damn was Kentarou  _ weak _ . Weak to Hajime’s warm, delectable scent. To the gentle hands that pulled the blood away from him, dropped it into the fridge, and intertwined with his as the fridge clicked shut.  Weaker still when Hajime pressed faint kisses into his neck and drew him out of the kitchen, back to their bedroom. Kentarou didn’t protest, just followed like a lost dog. Hajime twisted to face Kentarou with a smile and sank down onto the bed, tugging Kentarou down too. 

They ended up sprawled on the bed, legs hanging off and Kentarou hovering above Hajime, his eyes dark and fangs aching inside his gums. They were close, breathtakingly so.  _ Painfully _ so. Despite the hunger Kentarou tried to pull away, but the arms around his neck held him there. He swallowed, eyes torn between Hajime’s sweet throat and his beautiful face, and whimpered. “Hajime… I-” 

“Hush,” Hajime breathed as he undid the top of his button down and curled a hand into Kentarou’s hair. “It’s okay. I love you. I trust you. You can stop feeling guilty about this already.” 

Kentarou swallowed hard. He knew Hajime didn’t mind, that to him it was  _ okay _ . He’d drunk from Hajime more times than he cared to count, and Hajime had  _ never _ protested. But that didn’t stop him from feeling like a monster, a  _ parasite _ . Kentarou drew in a shuddering breathing.  _ This isn’t fair. _ “I can’t-” 

“You can, and you aren’t,” Hajime said firmly, the argument so familiar he didn’t have to hear it, and Kentarou blinked at him. Hajime smiled, the twitch of his lips beautiful on his normally irritated face. “You idiot. You’re not a monster. You just need other things, so take it. It’s okay.” 

Kentarou bit his tongue. He nodded. Hajime’s smile brightened and softened, warm. The blond leaned in and pressed his nose to Hajime’s neck, twitching at the heat and scent. Hajime shivered with anticipation, fingers tightening in Kentarou’s hair and on his shoulder. Kentarou squeezed Hajime’s shoulder and hand, nudged Hajime’s neck a little further. His boyfriend’s heart fluttered faster, and the sound of it made Kentarou’s mouth go drier. 

He let his fangs slide out. He kissed Hajime softly, lingering and breathing in that dizzyingly sweet scent. And then his teeth sank in. 

Hajime twitched and went tense for a moment, then went slack in Kentarou’s hands, the toxins on his fangs relaxing him in a rush. Helping dull the feeling. Hot blood filled Kentarou’s mouth and he moaned quietly, echoed faintly by Hajime, and the blond shuddered. Hajime’s blood was rich and tangy on his tongue, hot in his stomach and Kentarou sighed, breathed deep. Smiled at the scent of arousal that started to fill the air. 

Hajime’s hands weakly twitched in his hair and his hips slowly rolled up, cock already hard. Expecting what came after. It made Kentarou’s stomach warm in another way as he licked Hajime’s neck and pulled more blood out with a harsher suck. Hajime’s breath hitched and he whimpered, pleased and squirming slightly. Kentarou smiled a little more and slid one hand down Hajime’s twitching body to his pants. His hand tightened on the bulge there, stroking and pinching lightly. The touch made Hajime moan loudly, his hips rocking up into Kyoutani’s palm. 

“Ken…” he rasped, and Kentarou shuddered, eyes clenched tight as he drew out another mouthful of blood and swept his fingers across the front of Hajime’s pants. His stomach was full, but his body ached in a different way, and Kentarou let his teeth retract, more than satisfied. A few more tangy droplets welled out and he swept his tongue across Hajime’s skin, lapping them up and sealing the wounds before he pulled back, licking his lips. 

The brunet beneath him gasped, eyes lidded and pupils blown wide and dark with heat, hazy from the drug in his veins. “Kentarou…” he panted, and Kentarou shuddered. Smiled. He squeezed Hajime’s hand and leaned close. 

“I’m here. I’ll take care of you, Hajime.” 

Hajime smiled back and tugged on Kentarou’s hair, pulled him down and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. “I know you will.” Kentarou’s heart fluttered at that and he pecked Hajime again before he moved down and got to work. 

Stripping Hajime wasn’t hard - his body was pliant and loose, but he was more than capable of moving his limbs to help, and within a minute he was bare, further on the bed and propped up on his elbows as he watched Kentarou sink down. His heart was pounding, his body warm as he pressed close to Hajime and peppered his hips with kisses, still bruised from the other night. Hajime’s breath hitched as he skimmed across the majority and moved to the larger and darker ones, sucking and nipping lightly before he moved on and mouthed at the base of Hajime’s cock. 

Loose fingers found his hair once more and tightened. Hajime’s legs twitched up, his strong thighs framing Kentarou’s head, squeezing. Kentarou smiled and slid his hands under Hajime’s ass, squeezing tight as he wrapped his mouth around Hajime’s cock. The legs against his head quaked as he went to the base in one smooth motion, and a soft moan rumbled out of Hajime’s chest. “Fuck…” he whispered, and Kentarou huffed out a laugh as he started to move. 

Hajime was warm and heavy on his tongue, salty and bitter compared to his blood, but Kentarou paid it no mind as he worked along it. His tongue swirled the tip, coaxing out gasps that grew louder and louder with every passing second. He broke off to suckle along the sides, lips rolling and tongue sweeping, and the fingers in his hair tightened and tugged. He licked a stripe along the underside of Hajime’s length before he deep-throated him again, and Hajime let out a moan that made him quake as his hips bucked off the bed. 

He was trembling, toes and fingers curling as Kentarou kneaded his ass and licked and sucked his way along his cock, hungry for more. Ravenous for the beautiful sounds Hajime could give him. For the way his face flushed bright red as he squirmed and tried to hide it, pressing it into the covers, before he looked back up and arched his back, face scrunched up. For the way he called his name, almost delirious with pleasure. It made the vampire’s chest go warm as he hollowed his cheeks and hummed around Hajime’s length. 

The brunet twitched, fingers going tight as his back hitched up again with a high keen. “Kenta-Kentarou!” he gasped, and Kentarou smirked as he flicked his tongue along Hajime’s head before he pulled off and licked his lips. It took a moment for Hajime to realize and blink his eyes open, dazed and confused. “What…?” 

“Roll over.” 

Hajime blinked again, and then his eyes widened. He was on his stomach in an instant, and with a few touches Kentarou coaxed him into position, his ass high in the air, face and part of his chest pressed into the bed. His hands clutched the duvet as he peered back, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. A laugh made him flush darker. 

“Showered at the hospital, huh?” 

“Shuddup,” Hajime growled as he buried his face into the covers, “Just wanted to be prepared…” 

“I’m glad,” Kentarou murmured, and Hajime peeked back at him. Kentarou smiled softly and ran his fingers along Hajime’s spine down to the bottom of his ass, just hard enough to leave red trails. “I don’t want you to smell like anyone else when I give you what you want.” 

Hajime’s ears were bright red, and the whimper he let out made Kentarou shiver with delight as he spread Hajime’s ass wide. He bit into the right cheek and Hajime jerked, surprised, but a rich, deep moan rumbled out a moment later as he trembled and rocked back against Kentarou. The blond worried the flesh and sucked hard, careful to keep his fangs in as he kneaded the other cheek, right where Hajime was most sensitive. It made the other man whimper and twitch as his fingers raked at the duvet. 

“Ken-” 

“I know,” he growled, and Hajime shivered with delight, his body hot - hotter than Kentarou’s even. It made him smile as he moved and pressed his mouth to Hajime’s entrance and licked. Hajime shuddered beneath him and a cry muffled into the covers reached Kentarou’s sharp ears, and he grinned.  _ Good. _

His fingers dug into dark skin and he ran his tongue along Hajime’s entrance, circling the puckered flesh and humming. His tongue moved in slow, broad licks that edged out hoarse cries, then quicker laps that left fingers curling and strained gasps filling the bedroom. Kentarou swept his tongue in circles, teased Hajime by just barely pressing his tongue in, pulled back to bite at his ass before he moved back to his entrance to devour him. And with every move Hajime twitched and shivered against him, and his hips rolled back against Kentarou, desperate for more. “Kentarou,  _ please _ !” he whimpered, and the blonde hummed back, smiling as he pulled Hajime closer with a growl. 

“Fine.” 

He buried his face into Hajime’s ass and thrust his tongue in. He  _ felt _ more than heard the moan that rippled through Hajime, but Kentarou didn’t pause, didn’t even bother to start out slow. He just plunged his tongue in and out, twisting and sucking, pushing and pulling Hajime’s ass as he went. 

Kentarou snaked a hand around to pump his cock, but one of Hajime’s hands was already there, working a stuttering pace as he gasped and twitched and rocked back against Kentarou. Kentarou mouthed at Hajime as he dragged his tongue along his walls, hot and wet, and he moaned against him. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Kentarou-!” Hajime gasped, and he squirmed, the slick sounds from his hand growing louder and louder. “I-” Kentarou spread his ass wider and buried his fingers in as hard as he dared to as he growled, low and deep, and relentlessly worked his tongue in Hajime. With every hitch of his body Hajime’s moans climbed higher and higher, and he clawed at the covers, body twitching. 

“I-I, Ken-Kentarou, fuck, fuck, f-fuck, Ken-” Hajime’s voice cracked and he went stiff, shaking as he moaned. He held like that for a long moment, body twitching and going slack. Kentarou caught him as he sagged down, and he eased Hajime back onto the bed, then rolled him over and crawled over Hajime. 

The brunet lay still on the bed, gasping and covered in sweat, his eyes closed tight and cheeks flushed. Kentarou’s breath hitched as he stared. No matter how many times he saw Hajime’s face there was something about the way his eyelashes fluttered or his nose flared or how his lips twitched that ensnared Kentarou. Something even more powerful than the oldest of magics, if he dared to wager. 

_ Beautiful. _

Dark brown eyes cracked open and Hajime smiled. “Why’s it you call me beautiful when I’m all gross?” 

Kentarou flushed and buried his face into Hajime’s neck. “Didn’t mean to say that…” he mumbled, and Hajime laughed as he slung an arm across Kentarou’s back. 

“You dumbass.” But the words were sighed sweetly, and Kentarou turned and pressed a soft kiss to Hajime’s temple with a smile. He lingered there, Hajime pulled close, and listened to his boyfriend breathing grow slower with every passing second. Buried his face into Hajime’s hair when his heart and lungs found a familiar rhythm, one Kentarou was blessedly familiar with. 

“I love you,” he murmured into his sleeping partner’s hair, and Hajime only smiled and curled his fingers on Kentarou’s back in his sleep, too tired from the sex and toxin in Kentarou’s bite to stay awake. Kentarou hugged him even closer, ignoring the prickles of guilt and the heat still in his gut. “Gods, I love you so much…”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah this took a while, but I finally finished it ε-(´・｀) ﾌ You can place requests at my sideblog, fairylights101writes!  
> Please leave a comment~ They keep me going  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


End file.
